Lady and the Scamp
by Sweeney7760
Summary: Prequel to Clumsy Courtship of Caterina Valentine, telling the tale of how Lady Caterina Valentine formed such a strong (and forbidden) bond with one of the maids, Victoria Vega. Cori Friendship. R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Blackwater Manor, the home of Lord and Lady Valentine, for generations the Valentine name had lived in this glorious estate. For centuries they ruled over Yorkshire, perch perfectly atop the hill that overlook the small town of everyone respect the great Lord Valentine and his wife, but respect does not necessarily come hand in hand with likeness. They treated their staff well enough, ensuring that they had a roof over their heads and an acceptable salary to keep them going, medical attention if it was require.

But under no circumstances did they engage in a close relationship with their servants.

That was completely out of the question, servants where just that; servants. They were not friends; you could not confide in them, tell them intimate secrets. You had a place in society as a Lord, to maintain the status quo between the classes.

The Valentines had made sure that their staff knew that, and for their first few years of running the estate that was all they knew. Until that fateful night when they met Victoria Vega, she would change life as they knew it forever.

Holly Vega was a widower; her husband had passed away so suddenly that she still had trouble coming to terms with his passing. It had been like any other night. He had come home from his job at one of the local farms, they had chatted about their days and when it was time for bed, she kissed him and they fell asleep, only he never woke up the next morning. In that moment her world had crumbled, everything that had seemed so certain seemed to melt away; she no longer had an income, no family to turn too. Her husband's family refused to accept her from the moment they met her, they believed he married beneath himself. Not a day passed that she didn't think of the life they could have had together. Maybe he would have stopped the cruel fate in store for the young woman.

Then she found out she was going to have a baby and she knew that would have to find work of her own, she had to provide for her son or daughter. She had to surge on in memory of her husband. She was evicted from her house when she reached her first trimester, completely penniless, she had pawned off all that she had held dear to her, including her wedding ring. She tried to find work but no one was looking to hire. For months she lived on the street, desperate to find a job. Some people took pity on her, feeding her scraps of their dinner, sometimes letting her stay if the weather was particularly frigid. But it was useless, money was tight for everyone, no one could afford to have a tenant who could not pay them any rent.

Then she had her beautiful daughter, she did not think anything could be so perfect until she had held Victoria in her arms. It had been a painful birth, she was completely alone and terrified when her water had broke. No one came to help her so she had to have her daughter alone and for one petrifying second she thought that Victoria had not made it. She was so silent when she held her in her arms. But then she had let out that ear-splitting cry that made her mother laugh with relief. Looking into her beautiful blue eyes, she knew she had to protect her; she deserved a better life than the one she was leading.

So on the blackened night of November 7th, 1894 Holly Vega wrapped her daughter up in the only shawl that she owned and began to weakly walk up to the manor. She knew it was only an idea a fool would come up with but it was the only option she had or her daughter would die. When she reached the back of the large Manor, she stopped outside the servant's door, holding her daughter close to her and kissed her cheek one last time.

"I love you." She mumbled, "I will never forget you."

Setting her daughter on the step, she placed the small letter on top of her and dashed off, her hastened footsteps echoing around the court as she concealed herself into the shadows to wait. Moments later the door swung open and one of the maids stepped out. She was a pretty thing, Holly Vega thought, a good age and well fed. A woman she could trust would take care of her daughter. The maid peered around before she noticed the small child who had started to gurgle, searching for food. She gasped at the child, scrambling to pick her up before calling for the head butler. Holly sighed with relief as she watched the door slam behind them, they had let her inside and maybe they would be kind enough to keep her.

Solemnly she turned away from the estate and walked back down the large path, the heavy rain masking the large tears that were running down her cheeks as she left her only daughter forever, praying that she got the life she deserved.

Immediately the small baby was brought straight to Lord Valentine who was beside himself at the sight of the small child. Lady Valentine had almost fainted on the spot when she heard the cries of a small infant. She grasped her bump as she waddled over to her husband, to peek behind his back at this strange occurrence.

"She was just left there!" he exclaimed, as he kept the child at arm's length, staring at it as if it was a weapon.

"Yes Sir." Abigail, the maid who had found her answered, "I want to look after her." She bravely stated.

"Watch your tongue!" Lady Valentine replied quickly, "You forget yourself."

Abigail held the child closer, "Please I know I can look after her, as she grows I can train her to take over me once I retire. She will be no trouble I will look after her at the cottage. You will not see her after today until she is old enough to work."

Lord Valentine stared at the young maiden, startled by her courage to take on the job of being a mother to a child that was not even hers, then he actually glanced at the child. He felt his heart convulse when he saw the child staring back at him with those big blue eyes and he folded.

"Very Well."

Lady Valentine squeaked behind her husband, "My darling—"

He silenced his wife with his forefinger, "It would be most cruel to abandon this poor child. We would be no better than her mother. Abigail if this child interferes with your duty in anyway, I will have to let you go." He warned her, "I will have no choice."

The maid dipped her head respectively, "I will Sir. Thank you so much."

She rushed off after that, taking the child back down to the kitchen. The other servants stared at the baby then back at Abigail, their eyes wide with shock.

"Abi, you intend to keep this child?" One of them asked.

"Mrs. Grey can you please warm some milk for the child. She is parched." Abi asked, ignoring the looks she was receiving, "She deserves a chance to live, her mother explained that in her letter."

One of the servants, propping his feet up on the table, scowled, "What else did she say in this letter?"

Abi fished the letter our of her apron and chucked it over to him, "Read it yourself." She retorted quickly, "I am not ashamed of myself."

"No you needn't be." Mrs. Gray replied as she passed Abi the warmed milk, "She is precious. What is her name?"

Abi smiled down at the child, who eyes were closing as a result of the warm milk that was now flowing through her system, "Victoria, her name is Victoria."

From that moment on Victoria Vega was a member of the Valentine staff family and after a while they all grew to love the young child as much as Abi, she had this strange effect on them all, she was a beacon of hope for the staff, a sign that maybe anything was possible. They each took turns looking after her, demanding to hold her, feed her or play with her, there was hardly a minute that she was not put down. But as far as Tori was concerned her mother was Abi, the pretty blonde maid, with the curly hair that she loved to wrap around her dainty fingers.

Two months after the arrival of this astounding gift they were blessed with another miracle; Lady Valentine had given birth to a gorgeous daughter, a Miss Caterina Valentine. She was a splendid addition to the Valentine family and Lady Rebecca was most excited for Caterina to age under her wise teaching, where she would learn the importance of anarchy and the joys of being a Lady.

Little did they know that their daughter was destined to not be like other children of her class, for she was blessed with the power of thought, something which most of the upper class lacked. She would be creative, practically untamed, and more importantly...

She would find a true friend in Victoria Vega.

* * *

**Okay so I started the prequel to please those who have been practically begging for it! I won't name any names ;) they know who they are.**

**And yes I will continue them alongside each other but because my exams are coming up I am uncertain how often they will be updated!**

**But I will try my best!**

**Love xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Caterina! You come back here this instance!" The nanny shouted as she watched the little redhead rush across the lawn.

Caterina squealed in delight as she chased the little butterfly that had been teasing her all morning. She was sitting inside, with her tutor, who was teaching her to write when Caterina spotted the butterfly that was perched on the windowsill. It fluttered it wings at her, showing her the intricate designs, the pinks and purples that swirled together to create brilliant spots. Accidently Caterina had let her book slip off of the table, landing with a shot thud on the floor. Using her large brown eyes as tools, she stared innocently up at her tutor, who scowled as she leaned down to pick up the book, tutting loudly as she did so.

Caterina took this as her one opportunity, scrambling from the table she rushed into the atrium, her little feet taking her to the door as quickly as possible. She waved at the footman as he swung the door open for his youngest employer, stifling a laugh as she jumped from the top step on to the crispy gravel below. She was going to be in so much trouble for running away from her lesson, but it was just so tedious, Caterina did not want to learn how to write when it was this wonderful outside, there was so much more she could do out here, she could go on an adventure.

"Caterina Valentine." The bombastic voice of her father startled her.

Stopping in her tracks she sighed heavily as the butterfly flew out of reach, escaping from the manor. Timidly she walked back over to her father who was reigning supreme at the top of the step, it made her feel even younger than she actually was as she was ordered to stay at the bottom of the step.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" he asked, his voice carefully clipped.

Caterina shrugged slightly as she kicked some of the gravel, not meeting her father's eyes she mumbled, "I thought class was over for the day."

Her father guffawed slightly, much to his wife's disdain. He was always easier on Caterina, when what she really needed was discipline. Ever since that night 5 years ago when that child was rudely disposed on their doorstep he had become softer, he let her get away with too much.

"Child." Lady Rebecca snapped, "Mrs. Black has left us now, she refuses to teach you because of your rambunctious behaviour." She sighed theatrically, dabbing her handkerchief across her forehead, "You make me so stressed, I could faint."

Lady Rebecca squeaked as Mrs. Black stalked past her, her case in hand. She slammed it down on the gravel before turning to the pair. Thrusting her hand out, she stared coldly at the couple with her beady, dark eyes, "Learn to control your daughter." She retorted before storming down the driveway.

Caterina's eyes lit up as she watched her wicked tutor leave the Manor, never again would she have to endure a boring lesson with her. She would never have to look at her damp clothing that had to always be dark colours, or smell her stale breath that constantly intruded her senses every time she leaned down to look at her handwriting.

"Do not look so pleased with yourself." Lord Valentine said, "Even if this is the third tutor you have managed to vex. Tomorrow I will search for another one and you will learn the proper conduct Caterina."

"Can I play now?" she asked hopefully, as she stared up at her father.

Before Lady Valentine could refuse her father nodded, and Caterina grabbed his leg hugging it before rushing down the lane, "Stay on the path!" her father warned.

Lady Valentine snorted as she turned back into the Manor, "You give her too much freedom."

Lord Valentine linked arms with his wife as they made their way back into the lounge, "She is five my dear. How much trouble can she get in to?"

""""""""""""""""

There really was no point in dressing Caterina in pretty frocks. Today she was wearing a lovely light blue dress with white shoes, but in a matter of seconds they were frosted in mud and grass stains. She really did try to keep them as clean as possible but she couldn't help that the hills surrounding her garden where tremendous fun to roll down, or that the bank beside the river had some of the best flowers in the garden. Pulling out her braid she let her hair down, where it brushed the top of her shoulders, tickling them slightly.

She heard her father's warning as she glanced at the wood surrounding her house, _stick to the path_. Her mind told her to head to her father's warning. That she did not need to get into anymore trouble, but her feet were already moving. Before she could tell her receptors to stop her, she had dived into the wood. The first thing that struck her was the intoxicating scent of pine and earth, the air was thick with this scent, it seemed to pull her further into the forestation. She was careful to step over large roots, but at one point she ripped her dress when she stumbled.

"Shoot." Caterina exclaimed as she looked at the large tear, her mother was not going to be pleased; this was a brand new dress.

"I can fix that."

The voice startled Caterina and she stumbled backwards, landing painfully on the ground once again, "Who said that?" she asked timidly, as she picked up a small stick, "I have a weapon."

"No, you have a stick." The voice replied.

The tops of Caterina's defined cheekbones flared red, "Show yourself." She ordered.

"Look up."

Caterina gasped when she looked at the branch of one of the thicker trees, lounging in the tree was a girl Caterina had never seen before. Her small frame was tucked in nicely to the trunk of the tree; it seemed to cradle her as one of her tanned legs dangled lazily over the side. She was young, maybe slightly older than Caterina, with a cute angular face and a button nose.

"I have never seen you before." Caterina commented as the little girl jumped down from the tree, landing softly onto the moss.

"No you wouldn't have." the girl replied as she brushed down her dress, "I'm not allowed to go to the big house." She explained.

"What's your name?" Caterina asked, curiosity taking over her, "I have never met another child before."

She smiled, "Me neither, but I know who you are. Abi always talks about little Caterina Valentine."

Caterina seemed to glow with pride when she heard Abi's name, she was her favourite maid, she cleaned her room for her, and she was nice to Caterina, attempting to talk to her when they were alone. She always laughed at her stories about the tutors, until the day her mother had caught them conversing. After that Abi didn't speak to Caterina anymore which upset her greatly, she was after all, her only friend.

"How do you know Abi?" Caterina asked.

"She is my mother." She replied simply as she plopped herself on top of the moss, "I live with her and a few others in one of the cottages."

"I still do not know your name." Caterina said as she stared at the young girl, "It is not fair when you know mine."

"Victoria." She stated as she stuck out a grimy hand, "Victoria Vega."

Caterina accepted the hand, grinning widely at her new friend, "So you can fix my dress?"

Victoria nodded proudly as she walked off, "Sure I can, we just have to go to the cottage to get the sewing kit."

"You know how to sew?" Caterina questioned as she followed the girl who could navigate the woods so easily.

"Yes, it's rather easy."

The woods parted to show a line of run-down cottages, the walls were cracked, stones missing and they had no windows, exposed to the cold air. Victoria led Caterina to the furthest one of the left, this cottage was the worse, it smelt faintly of mold and it had minimum furniture. Caterina remained at the threshold, uncertain if she should go in.

Victoria spotting the child's hesitance ushered her in with a hand, "It's okay." She soothed, "Everyone is up at the big house."

Caterina sat down on a wonky stool and smiled as Victoria perched on the floor, her tongue slightly visible as she carefully sewed her dress. Caterina was impressed by the speed that Victoria's nimble fingers moved, not once did she prick her fingers. In a matter of minutes it was mended. As she set down the needle Caterina pounced on her pulling the young girl into a large hug. This action surprised the young girl but she hugged her back.

"Are we friends now Tori?" Caterina asked, her smile so wide that Tori could see all of her perfect baby teeth.

"Tori?" she said bemused by the name she had just referred her to.

Caterina nodded, "That's what friends do, they give each other names and from now on you are Tori."

Tori smiled, "Well then if I'm Tori then you are..." she paused for a second, "Cat."

"Okay Tori, do you want to come and play with me?"

Tori nodded as she rushed out of the cottage and back into the woods. Cat giggled in delight as they chased each other up the lane, as she glanced back at Tori she saw the girl had stopped laughing, her eyes wide with fear. Cat realised what had spooked her so when she slammed straight into her mother, who was walking towards the village. Her nostrils flared when she noticed her daughter leaving the house of that urchin.

Caterina squeaked, as she backed away from her mother who was pointing a bony finger in her direction, "Come here now."

Caterina compiled as her mother grabbed her by the ear and dragged her back to the manor, Cat glanced back at the Tori, who waved sadly back at Cat, the girl who she thought could have been a good friend to her.

* * *

**Cat's mommy is a meanie ;D**

**And we can assume that Abi is going to get in trouble!**

**What does this mean for the new friends! ;)**

**and a heads up if you ask for a new chapter... please be reminded of the time difference! I need to sleep! :L**

**Also Cheery22 yes I would have written the prequel, I promised I would and I keep my promises, but maybe I would have left it a while longer until I started. :P**

**But I am going to look at the enthusiasm as a positive thing! You clearly all think I am capable enough of writing this if you all want to see it that much! **

**Anyhoo! That's all I have to say!**

**Love to all!**

**xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Caterina hated the sound of rain, the soft patter of droplet hitting the roof soon turned into hammering, as if someone was dropping a million nails on the roof of Blackwater Estate. For her, rain meant solitude and confinement. The outdoors were out-of-bounds today. She sat on the window in the lounge, watching as the harsh wind made the trees swing wildly back and forth, it brought the entire woods alive. They all seemed to dance with one another, taunting her with their freedom.

Bringing her knees up to her chin, she sighed heavily as her dog, bounded into the room, his tail wagging wildly as he stared up at her with curious eyes. Reaching out she petted his shiny chocolate coat and smiled slightly.

"As soon as this rain ends Dexter, we are going outside." She promised, "I want to find the cottages again."

It had been three week since the incident and she could not stop thinking about the strange girl in the tree, Tori. She was entranced by the young girl, she knew nothing about her, apart from her name and that she can sew. Caterina had tried to sneak out of the Manor to talk to her but everyone seemed to be working against her, especially her mother and Abi.

Caterina did not fully understand what she had done wrong, at first she thought her mother was angry because she broke her promise and had strayed from the path. But as they neared the Manor she realised it was more than that, she had never seen her so enraged. Her jaw was set, her lips a fine line as she tugged the little Valentine into the house, Caterina could practically see small puffs of steam protruding from her ears. Caterina tried to squeal in protest but her mother chastised brought her straight up to her bedroom, warning her of the serious consequences she would be in if she left the room.

The door slammed shut and Caterina stamped her tiny foot in protest, this was hardly fair. A few minutes ago she was about to embark in the most fun she had ever had, and her snotty mother had taken that away from her in a matter of seconds. Boldly Caterina stomped over to the door and swung it open, she was already in trouble so what did it matter if she didn't stay in her room.

Following the screeches of her mother that echoed around the manor, Caterina easily located her at the stairwell of the servant's quarter. Hiding behind one of the stone statues of a cherub that Cat had always found amusing, to her, it looked like a little fat baby-faced man with wings. Trying not to laugh at the fat man Caterina peeked from behind the statue to see her mother rebuking Abi.

"What did we tell you Abi?" she hissed.

Cat watched as the Abi began to shake, she was clutching her broom for support, "That you would not see her until she was old enough to work."

"Exactly." Lady Rebecca's voice was calculated, she was using that tone Caterina had always hated; it was sinister, "So why did I find my daughter with her?"

Abby stuttered trying to find the right words, "I-I don't know Ma'am. They must have bumped into each other. Tori likes to go exploring you see and I know that Caterina does too."

Caterina had wanted to step out and tell her mother not to be such a tyrant, that it was not Abi's fault, but the little girl was afraid of her mother. It was just then that Dexter spotted the little girl, perched behind the valuable statue. Assuming that she was playing a game he barked happily and bounded straight over to her. Caterina tried in vain to shush her playful friend but it was pointless, his tail was wagging manically, lightly slapping the wooden podium.

"Dexter!" she whispered hastily, "Shoo."

She squeal as he jumped on her, then what happened next was like someone you would find in your most horrid nightmares. In her attempt to wriggle away from her large dog's affection licks they collided with the wooden podium. Her mother turned as the cherub wobbled, Caterina screamed as it became airborne, watching in horror as the fat man hit the floor, his stomach exploding like a firework, sending shards of clay all over the floor.

Lady Valentine shrieked in horror as she looked from the cherub, to her very guilt-ridden daughter who was rocking back and forth on the floor, her new dress covered in dust. Finally she looked at Dexter, who was staring at her, his eyes alight with excitement as his large tongue hung from his mouth, sending droplets of saliva falling to the ground, splatting the polished wooden floor.

"Reginald!" she screamed, "Get in here now, you have to discipline our... rogue!"

Which brought us up to this moment; Caterina had gotten into a heap of trouble for destroying the present given to them from Granny Eliza, although Caterina was suspicious that some members of the family were sadder to see the demise of the ugly statue than others. She could have sworn she saw a small glint in her father's eye when he saw the destruction. Obviously that was before he sentenced her to a month indoors.

She forced herself to be good and she really did try those three weeks. But trouble seemed to follow her, like an unwelcome visitor. Many times she had tried to make her own fun, once she had went on an adventure up to the attic, expecting to find a secret world, filled with mythical creatures and unseen treasures. She had been disappointed when she found out it was just the sleeping area for the staff. Although that did not mean it was not an adventure, she did discover that the conditions at the top of the house were very different than hers, the rooms where cold and unwelcoming, the beds where rough, the sheets were very scratchy against her skin and she did not know what the ceramic bowl in the corner contained, but it did not smell very nice at all. She had gotten herself into more trouble when she asked at dinner why the rooms where different. Her mother had choked on the piping hot vegetable soup, causing her to burn her tongue. Caterina had tried her best not to laugh when her mother began to rebuke her, she sounded like her tongue was now too big for her mouth, and her words were muffled. She had been sent to bed that night without any desert, which upset her greatly; she loved Mrs. Grey's pudding and custard. Dexter was not allowed to stay in her room anymore after the ruckus, meaning that she was very hunger, and also very lonely that night.

Caterina just did not understand why they were punishing her so much, why they wanted her to be so much older than her age. All she wanted was a friend, someone to tell secrets with and hear hers in return, a person who would play imaginary worlds with her and go on escapades into the woods and around the fields. Whenever she was allowed to leave the house it was only for visiting relatives. She envied the children that she saw from outside their carriage, maybe they were not dressed as well as Caterina, or bathed or had the same privileges.

But at least they were happy.

"Caterina!"

Caterina squirmed at the sound of her mother's voice; she scrambled from the window seat, her eyes darting around the room, in an attempt to find a place to hide. But her partner in crime was always by her side, so her hiding place was found very quickly. Lady Valentine pulled the drapes back and frowned at her daughter.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Em" Caterina brushed past her mother and sat at the table, "I was cold."

Her mother arched a brow as she joined her at the table, "So you thought that you would warm yourself by wrapping yourself up in the drapes?"

"Yes." Caterina replied quickly as she continued to scribble on the page, she wasn't sure what she was drawing but it was slowly forming into something, was it two girls? It was difficult to tell.

She continued drawing as her mother ranting on, "Well I have excellent news because of your recent, how should I put this, rebellious stage. Your father and I have decided that we will not hire another tutor."

Caterina dropped her pencil and grinned up at her mother, "You mean I do not have to be taught anymore?"

Lady Valentine pulled a strange face at her, as if a bug had just flew up her nose, she exhaled quickly before responding, "Child please, of course you have be to taught, you are a Valentine. We are respectable Caterina, we follow the rules. No you have been accepted at Queen Mary's Academy for Ladies and Gentlemen."

Caterina could not believe what she was hearing, "You are sending me away?" she asked, her voice a high squeak.

Her mother gave her daughter a tight smile, "No my dear, this school is in the village. We would have preferred that you were educated here, but you seemed to be very against the idea. You will go every day for a set amount of hours. You will be with your own kind, well brought up, good mannered women."

"When do I start?" Caterina asked, staring down at the drawing.

Her mother smiled warmly, replying with, "Tomorrow."

Leaving her daughter she rushed out of the room in search of her husband, she had to tell him that Caterina had agreed openly to go to private school. Finally, they would have some peace from their daughter and she would finally learn her place in society. While Lady Valentine rushed off, Caterina stared down at her pencil drawing, it was the first time she had ever attempted to do anything creative and she was pleasantly surprised by the outcome. Feeling a sudden weight on her lap she looked down to see Dexter's eyes looking up at her. They seemed to cry out for her to not leave.

She sighed, "School could be good. You never know, maybe I will make a friend that isn't an animal."

Patting his head lightly she stared at the picture once again. While it was pretty, she did not understand the drawing at all. The page was divided by a large block, stones stacked above one another. On one side stood a girl in a puffy dress, her hair tied up in a bun, she was crouched staring through the wall. On the other side, the girl she drew was the complete opposite of the other child in every way. She was wearing a frayed dress with holes that were mended with patches of different fabric, her hair was down, the soft breeze whipping it around her face. The building behind her was old and cracked from exposure to harsh weather. On both sides there were children playing behind them, but the two girls seemed to be more interested in each other to care.

Caterina sighed as she folded up the drawing, she could not decipher what it meant, maybe it meant nothing. It was just a drawing after all. Jumping up from the chair she beckoned Dexter to follow.

"Come on." she urged, "Let's go find something fun to do."

* * *

**Hey Guys! **

**See there's the clumsy Cat we know ;) **

**I quite like child cat, she is such a rouge :P  
Anyway yes she is going off to school! Wonder if I made it clear enough what is going to happen ;)**

**I'm sure you can all guess anyway!**

**AND if you look at my previous stories they are good indications of what may happen, i.e a character may make an appearance in the next chapter ;)**

**BTW make sure to check out Silent Hopes' work if you have time to spare ;) It's good stuff!**

**Anyway til next time guys!**

**xoxox**


End file.
